


When The Thunder Rolls In (We'll Stargaze As The Sky Cries You To Sleep)

by VillageHiddenInTheNight



Series: Cursed Clan Shenanigans [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akamaru is Akamaru :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beetle is Shino, Deer is Shikamaru, Dragon is Lee, F/F, Gen, Ghost is Neji, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hound is Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Okami is Kiba, Oni is Choji, Other, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Raven is Sasuke, Shukaku is Gaara, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, kurama is naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillageHiddenInTheNight/pseuds/VillageHiddenInTheNight
Summary: The air was full of electricity. It usually felt good, but the pit of worry in Raven’s stomach only made him feel sick, casting a glance to Hound and turning away as he felt his face begin to burn with shame. He doesn’t know what made him think this would be any different than the last time he tried. No one ever liked this, so why would Hound? Why did he even bother bringing him out here? Because he hoped that just this once, he’d have someone who enjoyed the rain?His heart ached, the lightning in his belly striking his lungs and burning with the shame of thinking someone could enjoy something as silly as sitting in the rain. “I- I’m sorry. This is… Let’s head back. Sorry for dragging you out here.” He only spoke loud enough for the other to hear over the wind. How could he have been so stupid? It was silly of him, really, to cry over something like the rain.Or; in which Hound teaches Raven what it means to be family.
Series: Cursed Clan Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	When The Thunder Rolls In (We'll Stargaze As The Sky Cries You To Sleep)

Thunder rumbled quietly overhead, the heavy downpour outside pounding on the thick roof of their hideaway, the warmth of the house radiating around the two as they stood, signing silently to each other in the dimness of the kitchen light.

“Hey,” Hound began, watching Raven’s patient smile as he signed to the boy, “Why don’t we do something you like for once? We’re always sitting in here just talking, it must be boring, isn’t it?”

Raven hummed, keeping the smile on his face though he grimaced behind it. He didn’t really have anything he liked to do… well, except for sitting out in the rain, but no one ever seemed to enjoy that. It was always just something he did on his own. He shifts his weight, sitting up a bit and leaning off the kitchen island. “I suppose, but it’s a bit late to really do much. Are you sure?"

“I’m sure, saying it’s a bit late is pretty ironic seeing as this is our usual routine, Raven. Come on then, I’m absolutely thrilled to see what kind of stuff you do for your own enjoyment,” Hound tried his hand at a bit of sarcasm, though he was sincere in being interested in what the younger got up to on his own.

“Well… Alright then. Let’s go,” he finished that sentence by holding his hand out for the other, gesturing to follow as he started towards the entryway of their cavernous base, pausing to slip his shoes on before starting up the stairs to the hatch, gently pushing it open when he confirmed Hound was behind him.

The song of the rain pattered through the trees, singing sweetly in Raven’s ears as he paused to take a deep breath, taking in the scents of the forest and the cool feeling of the rain against his skin. It always put him at rest, but even now his heart was pounding away in his chest at a rapid pace, the usual breath of fresh air catching in his lungs as Hound shut the hatch, turning to glance at his masked face before continuing to lead the way, quietly bounding through the thick roots of the massive trees that surrounded them, the mossy wood slick with the rain that slipped through their mighty canopy and rolled down from the branches. They came to what seemed to be the center of the forest, a tree that towered above the rest looming over the two of them in the pitch of the night.

Raven waved Hound along behind him, starting his way up the tree, focusing his chakra into his feet just like the older man had taught him before, sprinting up the trunk of the tree with ease, pausing on a higher up branch to rest before climbing up the rest of the way into the top of the tree’s canopy, the wind blowing its mighty gales and freezing his cheek with the rain, long bangs blowing with the wind as he stared out over the horizon, a sky full of darkness cast out for miles, lightning crackling in the distance and lighting up the sky with stunning light as it splintered out. The air was full of electricity. It usually felt good, but the pit of worry in Raven’s stomach only made him feel sickly, casting a glance to Hound and turning away as he felt his face begin to burn with shame.  
  
He doesn’t know what made him think this would be any different than the last time he tried. No one ever liked this, why would Hound. Why did he even bother bringing him out here? Was it because he hoped that just this once, he’d have someone who enjoyed the peace the rain brought? Someone else who took comfort in the sky’s tears that were cast to the lands below? One who would bask in the electricity in the air as he does? His heart ached, the lightning in his belly striking his lungs and burning with the shame of thinking someone could enjoy something as silly as sitting in the rain.

“I-” He spoke for the first time that night, voice breaking quietly as he thought through all of this, “I’m sorry. This is… Let’s head back. Sorry for dragging you out here Hound.” He only spoke loud enough for the other to hear over the wind, turning away as he started back down the tree, shivering as he slipped through the roots with the older man once again on his tail, soaked shirt clinging to him as he stalked through the darkness, blinking the tears from his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? It was silly of him, really. Silly of him to cry over something so simple as the rain.

They part ways when they arrived home, Raven slinking away after bidding a pitiful excuse for a parting word, locking himself away in his room, changing out of his soaked clothing and tucking himself under the warmth of his sheets, the dim light of his lamp being doused and washing the room in the inky blackness, laying a restless head upon the pillow, staring through the darkness at the ceiling, swimming in his regret as let himself drift to sleep, voicelessly cursing himself for being so naïve.

* * *

The house was alive with noise, the members of the clan buzzing about as they got ready to pair off into their teams, gathering supplies and other stray items. Kurama double-checked everyone’s bags, handing off masks once he was sure everyone had their things together.

“Alright, we all know where we’re headed, right? Deer? Oni?” Kurama purred, turning to the duo and tilting his head.

“Off to Shukuba town, once we finish we’ll be meeting up with Shukaku and Dragon in Crater town and make our way back,” Deer replied, sighing as he heaved his backpack onto his back, strapping his mask on, Oni nodding and doing the same with his own mask.

Kurama nods in approval, bidding them luck before they take their leave, turning to the next duo. “Okami, Beetle, Akamaru?”

“To the Village Hidden in the Sound to assist Lord Otokage with the preparations for the upcoming chunnin exams trip,” Beetle confirmed, resting a hand on Akamaru’s head, fingers preening through the nindog’s fur, Okami working out the strap of his mask as they spoke. The same thing continued until only Kurama and Ghost were left, straightening out their gear.

Kurama turns to Hound, who had been lounging by the door, silent as usual. “I assume I can trust you and Raven not to get into too much trouble, Hound?” He questioned teasingly, offering a smile as he strapped his own mask on, earning a nod from the silent man before heading out with Ghost.

* * *

Once the others had left, Hound set out dimming the lights to a much more comfortable level, finding himself pacing about the living room, chewing his lip behind the mask he wore, brow furrowed as he scrounged about his body for all the courage he could muster, mulling tediously over what he had even planned to say. He’d been concerned over the way Raven had interpreted his reaction last time they had hung out, replaying the boy’s apologies over and over in his head. He didn’t want the poor kid to think he hadn’t enjoyed going out and watching the storm with him, but damn he didn’t even know where to begin.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck to brush off his thoughts. Screw it. He’s just gonna go in there. It’s not that hard to have a conversation… He’s glad he waited for the others to leave, he hated speaking around all of them.

Shaking his head, he trailed along the main hallway, pausing at the door to Raven’s bedroom, taking a deep breath and gathering himself once more before knocking and gently sliding the door open. He grimaced when he saw the poor kid brooding, noting the tense in the other’s posture as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Cautious, he stepped over kneeling beside the bed. He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before speaking, voice hoarse from lack of use. “Raven, the rain is nice.”

The boy seemed to startle when Hound actually spoke to him, dark eyes widening slightly as he tensed his fingers around the book in his hands. Raven knew what this was about. The same thing happened each time. He’d bring someone out to sit with him in the rain, they’d hate it, he’d avoid them for a day or so, they come to apologize or say they had fun… His brow furrowed, offering his usual peacekeeper’s smile. “Is this about the other night, Hound? It’s fine, really. It’d be silly to be upset over something like rain. It’s just rain.” He brushed him off, gently closing his book and setting it on his nightstand, smile wavering as he put up his usual defense, “Sorry for ditching you, I’ve been kinda tired the past few days…” The same reply every time. He doesn’t know why he even bothers.

Hound felt the frustration bubbling up in his chest, brows furrowing behind his mask. Damn it, he was angry. Angry at himself for not talking with the kid sooner. Poor thing probably thought he didn’t mean what he said. Not taking a moment longer to think, he reaches up, pulling his mask away from his face and set it aside, sitting upon the bed beside the boy and gently taking his face into his hands. He kept his left eye pressed shut, making sure Raven could see the genuine nature of his words through his face. The boy seemed a bit shell shocked by it, blinking slightly as his shoulders tensed.

“You don’t get it,” he spoke with gentle firmness to his voice, trying to get his point across, “Rain makes you happy, and I like seeing you happy. When you're happy, I'm happy. If you like the rain, I like the rain. I love storms. I know when they're here, you'll take me outside and we can walk up the tree together.”

He took the time to calm himself as he spoke, clearing his throat even so often to keep his voice flowing, throat straining at the sudden overuse. “I love sitting at the very top with you, and how your face lights up every time you're able to manipulate lightning. I know it makes you happy, so I'll do it.” He paused now, thinking hard about the next thing he wanted to say.

“You are family to me. I've never said that to _anyone_. I mean it.”

A smile worked it’s way up onto his face. “Now let’s go outside and climb that damn tree. I hate seeing you like this, it hurts me.”

Each word had slowly built onto the tremor that was growing in Raven’s body, his lip quivering by the time the man stopped speaking, hands slowly moving up to rest over the pair that held his face, eyes squeezing shut to try and hold back the tears even as some of them overflowed and slipped down his cheeks, struggling to keep the whimper from coming out.

He can't just- he can't cry. He's supposed to be the happy one, he's supposed to keep everyone happy, right? He- Fuck.

His shoulders heave as he let out a quiet sob, the dam breaking as tears spilled down his face, gently trying to press Hound's hands a bit firmer against his skin, soaking up the contact and attention in a shamefully greedy way.

“ _Okay-_ ” He whispered, “ _Let’s go sit in the rain._ ”


End file.
